SquirrelflightxAshfur
chapter 1, A new bebegining ((hello everyeveryone and welcome to my first story. Please excuse any grammar errors as I am writing this from an iPad. Enjoy!!!))) Write the first section of your page here.C Chapter 1, A new beginning A thick canopy of stars blanketed the sky as Ashfur settled into the warriors den. Exhaustion weighed heavily upon him, dragging each of his senses downwards into slumber. The day had drug on, with training, collecting herbs and entertaining the clans newest litter of kits Ashfurs bones had weighed him into tiredness and Dustpe!ts rythematic snoring gave no help. Unwillingly, Ashfur was drawn to unsteady paws as a low wailing sounded from the nursery. Almost at once rushing towards the bracken covered den as he realized it was Squirrel flight. Ashfur thundered towards the nursery, relief washing over him as he spotted Squirrel flight laying in her nest; however he felt squeemish once again as he noticed the look of pure agony splayed over Squirrelflights expression. The young orange she cat began to pant as she lifted her head and beckoned for Ashfur to call to Leafpool. Soon enough Leafpool entered the nursery, her own belly looking quite swollen itself. The tabby pushed passed Ashfur and zettled beside Squirrel flight, dropping the bundle of herbs she brought with her and placing her paw on Sauirrelflights stomach. "Its far too early for you to be going into labor." Leafpool began her voice calm yet worry strewn across her face. Squirrelflight was panting and letting out low caurterwauls of distrezz. "But my kits, theyll be alright?" Squirrelflight questioned, her gaze shifting to Leafpool as another low waiIl of anguizh escaped her maw. Ashfurs heart quickened, he hadnt met his kits yet, but already he felt unconditional love for them and couldnt bare the thought of loosing them. "I must calm down." Ashfur began. " Focus. Calm down!"he repeated silently as her paced to and fro about the nursery. " he noticed that Ferncloud and her litter were sitting up anxiously. Icekit and Foxkit were staring wide eyed as ferncloud did her best to hushthem back In to sleep. "Ashfur. Go and pace around outside of the nursery keep yourself busy and don't return until I say so." Leafpool commanded sternly as she nudged another herb towards squirrel flight s jaws. "I'll be alright my love, just do as Leafpool instructed." Ashfur glanced at squirrel flight worriedly, wishing he could take the pain away from her and make everything alright. Following orders,, Leafpools orders, Ashfur pondered outside of the nursery trying his best to steady his breathing as he noticed brambleclaw padding towards the fresh kill pike. Perfect! Ashfur mewed. Sharing prey with the clan deputy would Surley take his mind off of Squirrel flight. Doing his best to remain nocholant, Ashfur bounded towards Brambleclaw. Almost at once the tabby tom spun around to meet Ashfur gaze. Was that hatred Ashfur saw in Brambleclaws eyes? No, Brambleclaw was a friendly tom. "Mind if I share a meal with you?" Ashfur mewled, trying not to let worry overwhelm his tone. "Of course not." The tabby responded a bit too politely. Brambleclaw settled beneath high rock and began to eat the plump rabbit. "So this is a big day for you ashfur. Your a lucky tom, I've always wanted kits of my own." He meowed through a mouthful of rabbit. "I'm sure someday youll have a family of your own." Ashfur purred. "As for me, well I couldn't ask for more." Brambleclaw nodded and Ashfur noticed him tense. "Ashfur!" Leafpool called from across the clearing. With a respectfulnid, Ashfur padded off, keeping himself from dashing Into the nursery. All three she cats stood in the nursery but none as beautiful as Squirrelflight. Ashfur then noticed two bodies suckling at Squirrel flights belly. "They're beautiful. I couldn't ask for more.." Ashfur mewed and knelt forward to nuzzle his mate then his kits. He bathed their new scent happily. Two daughters, one silky white she-kit with pale blue eyes and the other a glossy black she-kit with blue eyes. " I wanted you to helpnme decide their names." Squirrel flight purred. Ashfur hesitated before responding. "How about Birdkit for the little black she kit and Thymekit for the white she kit."